1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a composite beam construction used in the interior of an existing or new construction. More specifically, it relates to a composite beam comprising a metal core member and several wooden, or laminated wooden, or plastic members secured to the core member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wooden beams are generally used in ceilings for structural support and/or for decorative purposes. These wooden beams are generally an integral part of the overall structural support for the building. Structural wooden beams tend to be heavy and expensive.
In existing structures, it is generally difficult to add wooden beams to a ceiling due to lack of support therefor. Lightweight decorative laminated beams which can be secured to the interior of either existing or new construction have been known.
An example of a wooden laminated beam is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,360.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,360 discloses a prestressed vertically laminated beam of wood, which beam comprises inner metal laminated members and outer wooden laminated members. These metal and wooden members are fastened together by nails, screws, and/or bolts. This disclosure involves a complicated manner by which to secure the components of the composite beam, which beam may consist of relatively heavy materials. Additionally, the nails and/or bolts used in the beam construction are exposed thereby distracting from its aesthetic decorative appearance. The components of the beam construction of this U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,360 are generally straight and the beam remains straight in use in that the beam construction does not lend itself easily to being bent and remaining in a bent positioning.
Other wooden laminated beams have laminated layers which are generally glued together, which also does not lend the beams to being bent or remaining in a bent or curved configuration. In addition, if te laminated wooden beams of the prior art are bent or stressed, delamination occurs, whereby the laminated surfaces crack or break away from each other or the core member. Some of the conventional laminated wooden beams override the wood memory with glue. Insufficient glue strength yields delamination due to moisture or inherent internal stresses due to live and dead loads on the beam.
In lean-to type of structures, such as a sun room, solar room or greenhouse, generally a plurality of glazing bars are employed to form a structure for supporting panels, which may be glass, thermoplastic, plaster, or the like. Generally these glazing bars are all metal members whose metal surfaces are exposed on the interior of the structure. It is generally difficult to change the appearance and/or surface finish of these all metal members which may tend to make the room look and feel cold and uninviting. Also, these metal members generally do not act as a thermal insulator.
There is, therefore, lacking in the prior art a teaching of a simulated composite beam construction, which beam construction is relatively lightweight, and easily constructed. There is further lacking a composite beam construction which generally is a wooden beam which is aesthetically pleasing and attractive. There is further lacking in the prior art means for fastening the several members together for a composite beam construction which are hidden and therefore adding to its attractiveness and aesthetic appeal.
There is further lacking in the prior art in a composite beam a simple, easy way in which to attach the wooden members, laminated wooden members, or plastic members to a core eliminating the use of nails, bolts and/or nuts, and glue.
There is further lacking in the prior art a composite beam which can be bent and remain bent, and still hold the wood or laminated wooden planks together in this bent or curved configuration without delamination occurring.
There is further lacking in the prior art a metal beam with a wood appearance which metal and wood can be bent together as a unit to create a curved configuration.
There is further lacking in the prior art a glazing bar employed as a support member in a structure for a lean-to type of structure and having surfaces which are aesthetically pleasing, attractive, and which provides thermal insulation. More particularly, there is further lacking in the art, such a glazing bar comprising the composite beam described in the immediately preceding four paragraphs.